


The End

by Eimana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimana/pseuds/Eimana
Summary: Harry Potter did no longer exist.In his wake lay Death.Inspired by The Lamb and The Wolf - Kindred voices (LOL).





	The End

It was the end of Harry Potter… and the beginning of Death.

When Harry Potter took his final breath, he found himself awaken in darkness, cold and alone. Body afloat in space, he could feel countless voices call for him, beg for his mercy, and it was mercy he gave them.

And then there were those who tried to quieten their voices from his ears, hide from him in hopes to never be found, nonetheless meeting a far less peaceful end.

Centuries went by as Death walked the earth, vague memories of a mortal life he once led. Harry Potter was just a shell of a soul, forever in darkness, a void never to be filled. In passing, when he took a soul to guide on to their next great adventure, moments of emotions would cross his mind, an echo of what his once mortal body had been capable of. And even those echoes faded with time.

Harry did not feel anymore. Death couldn’t feel. And yet he ached to once again be human, mortal and follow the flow of life and death, like the countless of souls he guided.

The Deathly Hallows had never truly been what the stories depicted them to be. They never made one the master of Death. They merely replaced the former one, releasing him from his eternal existence only to confine another in its chain.

The souls cried for his guidance as Harry… no, Death, stood amongst the cells of a prison, dark cloaked creatures swarming around his presence.

 **“Are you there, Death?”** The creature could not see their creator, but still feel his presence.

“Yes, I am…”

**“Are you sad?”**

Death shook his head.

“Are you?”

 **“I am…”** The dementor replied.

“What does it feel like?” Harry asked, glancing outside the window at the eternal sky, its existence just as intangible as his.

**“A long hunt with no kill.”**

Green eyes shifted their attention to the creatures which shared the same fate as his, if not more agonizing as emotions still coursed through them.

 **“How old are we, Death?”** Another approached gingerly, caressing the cold touch of Death, colder than theirs.

“Older than those whose footsteps have long vanished…”

 **“Many years…”** Another replied.

“I remember them all…” The echo of a family.

**“Have they forgotten us yet, Death?”**

A prisoner slept peacefully inside his cell, many years trapped, used to the dark creatures which frequented the building.

“All still know us, though they try to forget,” he once too had forgotten.

“Soon, we will remind them. All will know us… in time.” A smile on his lips.

**“Tell us, Death, the story of how we came to be…”**

“There was once a pale man with dark hair, who was very lonely…”

**“Why was he lonely?”**

“All things must meet this man, so they shunned him.”

**“Did he chase them off?”**

“He took a knife and cut himself in many pieces.”

**“So that he would always have friends.”**

“So that he would always have a family.”

Though the Dementors had never been his creation, but that of his former self, he knew the story well. He could not feel, and yet loneliness was ever present.

**“I see water!”**

“They’re called tears.”

**“Is this what it feels like to end?”**

“I do not know, for this is not our end…”

**“Do others come back?”**

Death laughed. Flight of Death, the title of one creature whom had feared him so much that he had torn his soul into pieces, truly gaining immortality, but his existence was even less. Even with the torn soul having left the plane of earth long, long ago, they still floated in limbo, without purpose, forever in fear.

“Those who do, wish they hadn’t.”

He wished he hadn’t.

“All life is temporary. All things, great and small…”

**“Die!”**

Yet another soul joining the flow…

**“None can hide!”**

“Though many try…” Death spoke as he approached the man whose soul he had come for. His name… Harry Potter. A descendant of his once mortal form, gone awry in a path so dark, hiding behind an heirloom which had long lost its value, no more turning them invisible from his eyes.

“Those who run from Death, stay _still_ in life.”

If only the mortals would understand.

**“They race from us!”**

“Only to find us sooner.” His lips were upwards, but his eyes spoke of sadness even though he did not know how sadness felt any longer.

**“They know we’ll come!”**

“Yet they are never prepared.”

His hand glided over the face so similar to his, truly, Harry Potter.

“Treasure your final moments…” Though he could not hear.

 **“It is time!”** One of his children spoke, enthusiastic.

 **“Ready or not!”** Another cheered.

The soul shone brightly in Deaths palms.

“A fine line reaches its conclusion… Beautiful, no?” He showed the dementors.

 **“Beauty fades…”** Though many believed them mindless, they were far wiser than any could hope for.

“That is why it is beautiful.” The soul slowly approached his lips, a feather light kiss before swallowed whole. All his life, in the end, had led to this moment.

“How does hunger feel?” For he did not know hunger, only duty.

 **“Always there…”** His child replied.

It was time to leave, his friends could take care of the prisoners whose lives were quickly fading.

“Go easy on them…”

**“No! Thrash, flee!”**

**“Run if you can!”**

  **“Who’s next?”** Still close, refusing to let go of Death’s touch.

“Everyone…”

Avada Kedavra green eyes looked forward, the world bare to his sight, souls upon souls beckoning his calling. It was an eternal existence.

Immortality, they had called it.

Many mortals wished for it, yet none knew what it truly contained. It seemed, it was always those who did not wish for it that ended up with it anyways.

Undeserving.

Harry Potter did no longer exist.

In his wake lay Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the lines between Harry and the Dementors were taken from the characters of the video from which it was inspired from. I take absolutely no credit for most of the dialogues. Only small changes were made and rearranged to for the narrative. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one shot. My first really, since I'm incapable of writing one-shots of any kind xD


End file.
